The Troublesome Princess and the Lazy Bum
by xxbeteNOIRE
Summary: This was written for 1setence and I chose the ShikaIno pairing. THIS IS THE ORIGINAL VERISON! I know someone has taken this and changed it up slightly then posted it in Spanish, but I wrote this.


**This was written for 1sentence community and I am the original authoress.  
Apperantly someone has taken my original and translated it into Spanish and changed it up slightly to make it seems like they had done all the work.  
I'm glad heliumlost has brought this to my attention.  
I hope all of you enjoy this.**

Fandom: Naruto   
**Pairing: Nara Shikamaru x Yamanaka Ino**  
**Theme set: Alpha **  
**Rating: Up to NC-17**

**.01 Comfort**

**After the Sasuke-retrieval mission, when Shikamaru's shaking from the harsh realization that not only could he have died, but his whole team could have shared the whole fate, he takes comfort in Ino's shaking arms while quietly listening to the choked whimpers leaving her lips, half hearted berating for almost dying, and his favorite part...about how she's so _happy_ to have him home. **

**.02 Kiss **

**Their first kiss is awkward and sweet, noses bumping and teeth clanking, but that's only because Shikamaru made the first move. **

**.03 Soft**

**The fabric of Ino's shirt rubbing against his cheek is soft, but Shikamaru's the only one that knows what lies beneath it is even better. **

**.04 Pain**

**Vital chrisom fluid rushes down from gaping wounds placed almost strategically it would seem so that the ground beneath her would be soaked with her blood, but the pain of not being in his arms keeps her from collapsing until she's reached the gates of Konoha; his name the last thing on her lips before darkness consumes her. **

**.05 Potatoes**

**"You don't eat a potato like that Shika-kun," Ino cries, exasperated, and the lazy Jounin stops impaling the vegetable with his chopstick and sets to cutting it up, grumbling beneath his breath. **

**.06 Rain**

**Shikamaru always loves how on the day it rains, she somehow only has white shirts to wear and all he can do is fight back a grin while Ino screams at him for being such a pervert, but she never does figure out where he puts her other clothing. **

**.07 Chocolate**

**Perhaps the only reason he continually brings her chocolate is because the way she always licks the melted remnants on her finger tips in such a debauched fashion and meets his gaze while pretending to act innocent. **

**.08 Happiness **

**Happiness is something rare in the harsh life of a shinobi so they cling to each moment they can get with each other so that when they're hanging off the edge of a cliff and about to fall into an endless abyss of darkness, they can look back on those shining moments and pull themselves up. **

**.09 Telephone**

**They've stopped using the telephone while either them are away on mission, it always ends with Shikamaru begging her in his most seductive tone for phone sex and Ino always slams down the receiver in response, leaving him to listen to the harsh beeping of the dial tone while quietly sulking. **

**.10 Ears **

**Ino's favorite thing to do is to make Shikamaru blush because for some amazing reason, it always reaches the tips of his ears. **

**.11 Name**

**Even though he scowls each time she calls him by a pet name, he doesn't mind it so much when she whispers it in that breathy tone, body quaking while they're both moving together at a frenzied pace to make brilliant white figures explode behind each other's eyes. **

**.12 Sensual **

**Now if Ino had ever told any of her friends that Nara Shikamaru was a sensual male, they would have laughed in her face, but they hadn't seen that gleam he gets in his eyes when he's about to pounce and she's too selfish enough to allow him to leer at anyone else like that. **

**.13 Death**

**  
The death of that Sand-Nin Temari has him collapsing into her arms, shoulders shaking with quiet sobs and she briefly wonders if she had died would he even have let out a single tear or would have just dismissed it with a mutter of his infamous catch phrase. **

**.14 Sex **

**"I guess being lazy leaves you with a lot of energy to get rid of," Ino murmurs, grinning over towards Shikamaru while curling against his side, both of their tresses mussed and blending together with the strong scent of sex and sweat permeating the air. **

**.15 Touch **

**Every time he touches her, it's drenched in possessiveness and just a simple brush of his fingertips against her shoulders leaves everyone in the vicinity knowing that he holds her heart and she his. **

**.16 Weakness **

**Yamanaka Ino is a shinobi filled with much pride and weakness is something she will not welcome, but for some strange reason she doesn't understand, she welcomes Nara Shikamaru with open arms. **

**.17 Tears **

**Since she's been young, Ino had kept firm in the foolish belief that boys don't cry, but when Shikamaru doesn't shed any tears at Asuma-sensei's funeral, she's on her knees begging for him to just let it all out. **

**.18 Speed **

**Everyone else is already going too fast so when they're together, they move at their own speed. **

**.19 Wind **

**The wind chills her to the bones and Shikamaru cheekily makes a corny retort to her shivering about how they should warm each other up, but for all his efforts he only gets a laugh and a kiss on the cheek, which isn't that bad. **

**.20 Freedom **

**They say you have the freedom to love anyone you want, but she wants to be a tyrant and force him to choose her. **

**.21 Life **

**The first rule of being a shinobi is not to feel anything so they'll spend the rest of their lives breaking it if that means they get to be with each other. **

**.22 Jealousy **

**Everyone seems to notice the way Ino's ANBU uniform clings to her curves, males and even females' gazes stuck to inappropriate parts of her anatomy, so out of jealously; Shikamaru immediately gropes each part and receives a handprint on the side of his cheek for his boorish behavior. **

**.23 Hands**

**Ino has never really liked rough things, but for some reason when Shikamaru's hands are running over her body, she can disregard the calluses and just focus on the pleasure. **

**.24 Taste **

**The taste of citrus and cinnamon coats her pallet as Shikamaru's tongue slowly retreats back out of her mouth, both of her eyelids sliding half closed as Ino stares up through her flaxen lashes him with desire clear in her gaze. **

**.25 Devotion**

**For the first part of her life, she gave her time to an unemotional male that she knew she'd never have, now she realizes that devotion isn't something to be taken lightly and that's why Shikamaru is the only one who gets it. **

**.26 Forever **

**For someone so logical, Shikamaru doesn't know why he's starting to believe that he really could be with Ino forever. **

**.27 Blood**

**Now Ino's never been hemophobic, but the sight of blood seeping through Shikamaru's vest causes her to resist the very strong urge to retch or faint, applying pressure to the wound while waiting for a medic-nin to come, whispering into his ear to keep his eyelids from sliding over those gorgeous, glazed irises. **

**.28 Sickness**

**"Mendokuse," Shikamaru mutters beneath his breath, making sure it's inaudible as he holds back Ino's flaxen locks, placing a wet towel on the back of her neck to help cool her down as she empties the contents of her stomach, wishing he had taken morning sickness into consideration before they had decided to have a child. **

**.29 Melody **

**Sometimes when she lays her head on his chest, she likes to match the melody of his breathing so he'll know how much affection she holds within for him. **

**.30 Star **

**Even though he's gone in body, she can look up towards the sky at night and picks out the brightest star, knowing that it's him watching her closely; protective as always. **

**.31 Home **

**Crashing into his arms always feels like home and though he grunts in pain as his back collides with the earth, he silently agrees that having her there in his embrace feels the same way for him. **

**.32 Confusion**

**Blinking multiple times, Ino touches her tingling lips and gazing around to find any sign of Shikamaru only to come up with none, feeling more confusion at the speed of which he disappeared rather then the sudden sweet caress of his lips upon hers. **

**.33 Fear **

**Crushing her body against his back and simply clutching to Shikamaru's body, Ino's shoulders slowly shake as the fear of abandonment stirs within her once again, but it's quickly soothed as he turns and embraces her tightly as if _he's_ the one who needs her and not the other way around. **

**.34 Lightning/Thunder **

**Each pant and noise of pleasure echoes like thunder through out the empty room, sparks of lightning going between the both of them from the over heated caresses as they continued their storm of love making. **

**.35 Bonds **

**The legend about soul mates is that they're attached by a single thread of red, but their bond is so erratic that the string is wrapped multiple times around each other to keep bringing them back together. **

**.36 Market**

**"She's off the market," Shikamaru growls towards the various leering males, pulling Ino against his chest and pressing their lips together passionately as if to seal the deal while she responds gleefully, finding his possessiveness strangely attractive. **

**.37 Technology**

**Throwing the blaringly beeping piece of technology across the room, Shikamaru grunts before burying his face into Ino's neck, not wanting the blonde to leave his arms and go on a dangerous, month long mission. **

**.38 Gift**

**Staring down at the gift Shikamaru has just given her, Ino looks a little wary before opening it and pulling out a very lacy and delicate piece of lingerie, rolling her eyes at another one of his acts of perversion. **

**.39 Smile**

**A smile from Shikamaru is something very rare and she treasures each one he throws towards her, looking back on each moment when she's lonely. **

**.40 Innocence**

**Shikamaru knew her back when innocence shined through her expression, before her eyes dulled from the blood that soaked her hands and the guilt that weighed down on her shoulders, he wishes that things could go back to those days. **

**.41 Completion**

**When she had been drooling over the Uchiha heir there had always been a sense of emptiness somewhere deep down inside of her, but with Shikamaru that emptiness has been swapped for completion. **

**.42 Clouds**

**It's a well known fact that Nara Shikamaru enjoys to look at the clouds, but what they don't know is that he thinks Yamanaka Ino is even better to stare at since she's far more interesting and even more gorgeous. **

**.43 Sky**

**Since Ino's eyes seem to change color with every passing emotion, it's difficult to tell what hue they are regularly, but Shikamaru knows they're blue as the sky. **

**.44 Heaven**

**"Why are you worrying about heaven when we can make our own sexual utopia," Shikamaru questions lazily, attempting to see if the cheesy pick up line will work on Ino, only to see her burst into a fit of laughter. **

**.45 Hell **

**Ducking from various projectiles Ino is flinging at him, Shikamaru curses beneath his breath and next time will remember not to comment how those pants will her ass apparent because hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. **

**.46 Sun **

**On days when Ino doesn't want Shikamaru to leave for a mission, she throws a blanket over both of their bodies and she hides him from the sun as if it's the one making him leave her. **

**.47 Moon**

**Orbiting Shikamaru like the moon does the earth, Ino looks him up and down in his formal wear, flashing him an attractive smirk before walking off and leaving him them stunned and flushed. **

**.48 Waves**

**Collapsing onto the sand, Ino allows the waves to crash down upon her while Shikamaru merely stares at the way her clothing clings to every curve before pouncing and preceding in molesting her. **

**.49 Hair**

**Pulling out the clear tie and throwing it into some random dark corner, various slender fingers curl into the silken strands of his ebony hair; smashing their lips together, which ends up with bruised lips and harsh pants before they stumble towards the bedroom for a night of fun. **

**.50 Supernova **

**Their fights are like wild fires, destructive and exciting, but the make up sex is like a supernova, beautiful and warming. **


End file.
